


Times Up

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Felicity gets cleared by Doctors and Thea follows Quentin to the cabin.





	Times Up

Another week in this Apartment and she may scream. Don’t get her wrong it’s a nice apartment but sunshine a cool breeze anything would be nice at this point. She has never looked forward to a doctor’s appointment any more than she is looking forward to this even if the only reason is she gets to go outside. 

“Are you ready? Not sure if I can stand this anymore Oliver, I need to be doing something besides lying around an apartment.” Felicity whined

Oliver rubbed her shoulders. “Let’s go maybe you can start doing things again after this appointment and I need Thea to push Quentin or at least figure out where he is. I cannot run the City that is falling apart at the seams without my Deputy Mayor.”

“Oh, Honey come here.” Felicity hugged him tight. “We will find her. Have you heard anything from the City accountant what is going on with the account?”

“He hasn’t returned yet and he hasn’t called I certainly hope that nothing is wrong.” Oliver leaned into his wife breathing her in. He could just stay here all day because right now it felt like the world was on his shoulders. 

“I will look into it as soon as I can go back to my babies in the bunker. I miss my babies Oliver.” Felicity looked up at him and scratched her nails through his scruff, something she so enjoyed doing. The city needs them and it needs major saving again. 

“Let’s go. Time to get you cleared to be you and no more stress remember.” Oliver grabbed his coat and helped her on with hers reaching around to rub her new belly.

“I have been very good not letting anything get to me and my company is off to a good start four contracts for Cyber Security measures and I am breathing, taking it easy. My Mom has sent me some yoga stuff I have even tried.” Felicity nodded as they left for the doctors.

….

TQ: Followed Quentin to a Cabin in the Starling National forest sending co-ordinates to Felicity

“I texted Thea she followed Quentin to a cabin and sending you the co-ordinates. I called John and told him to get the gear and meet us over here and we can go from here.” Oliver said.

“Hi. DR. Schwartz.” Felicity waved.

“Hi you two so Mr. Mayor any word on what’s happening with the money James extorted?” She asked Oliver.

“Working on it the accountant is in Corto Maltese hopefully figuring it out.” Oliver huffed. “Not hearing from him, is not making me feel any better.” Oliver’s Cell went off.  
City Accountant: Money is not in the bank someone else withdrew it.

Just then Felicity’s phone pinged.

“Well Doctor. Can I go back to somewhat normal days?” Felicity asked.

Dr. Schwartz looked at her. “Yes but please try to keep the stress to a minimum or at least a minimum for you. I do not want to see you in the hospital until it’s time for the little one to be born.”

“Got it will do.” Felicity nodded.

“I will keep a close eye on her.” Oliver said as he lifted Felicity down from the exam table, he kissed the top of her forehead.

…..

“John what are you doing?” Felicity asked

Felicity pulled video from Corto Maltese and showed Oliver. The video showed a disguised Black Siren withdrawing the money.

“We have a tail. They have been following us for a bit but I can lose them. Make sure you are buckled in.” John said.

“How did they even know we were leaving?” Oliver asked as Felicity checked her tablet.

“I think Curtis is pinging my chip I was wondering why my back hurt more than usual. Hang on I can block him out from doing that just give me a minute.” Felicity worked furiously on her tablet final she fist pumped and said “Yes, I have some pain and my one leg is not doing well. I may need help once we get there.” Felicity kept checking her tablet. The chip was working but it was only at 60%.

“You should make sure they can’t do the same to John.” Oliver added. “I am going to kill them for that how dare they hurt you. Son of Bitch, I am so glad you ended things with Curtis maybe you should only concentrate on the cyber security stuff. Obviously if they find out he can remotely affect people’s chips it’s not going to be good.”

“I have no words right now.” Felicity said. “I cannot believe he would affect the marketability of the chips like that. John, do you feel any pain? I have blocked any signals for now.”

“No nothing right now. Hope it stays that way.” John screamed as he drove onto a dirt road having lost their tail.

“Let’s hope that is all they try for tonight.” Felicity said as the cabin came into view.

“I just hope this bitch cooperates” Oliver stated flatly.

“You and me both man the city is hurting.” John added as they got out of the van.

“Hi, Ollie.” Thea said “I let Quentin know you were on the way. She is hurt bad so she won’t be doing very much of anything.”

“Quentin, have you lost your mind she could of hurt you or worse?” Oliver said as Quentin emerged from the cabin.

“Roy is at the bunker if we need anything. He is keeping an eye on Star City’s Criminals and he pretty much said the same thing to you Quentin.” Thea told everyone.

“I can’t help but think if my other self had of been around when she was growing up she would have been different. What one bad thing could do to change an entire life?” Quintin looked down at his shoes as he spoke unwilling to meet anyone eye to eye.

“Well have a look at that while we go inside and you tell me if she can be saved Quentin.” Felicity shoved the tablet at Quentin showing her taking the money from the bank in Corto Maltese.

“Quentin she has time and time again shown us that she does not want to be saved or brought back from this we need to get the money back from her and then she needs to get the hell out of here.” Oliver used his Green Arrow voice for that one.

Stepping inside Black Siren was on the couch she sat up slightly in shock as they all walked in. Grabbed at her stitches as she did.

“Where’s the money?” Oliver growled at her.

“Is that anyway to say hi, Ollie?” Black Siren said bluntly.

“No one is using pleasantries here today. Honestly did you think you were going to get away with all of this? Of course you did. Why is it criminals all think that their actions will have no consequences?” Felicity babbled.

“If you want the money back fine but I need to get the hell out of here before the other songbird finds me. I will give the money to Quentin when I am on a plane out of Star City and somewhere no one can find me.” Black Siren said.

“Fine, how does Earth 2 sound?” Felicity quipped.

“Not there they’ll definitely kill me if I go back there. Private plane and I will give the money to Quentin when we are in the air.” Black Siren all but pleaded.

“Somehow I don’t trust you and I don’t think many here do.” John told her.

“I can go with them and then take a commercial plane back and she can give me the money. She can’t scream right now and we can land somewhere less than 2 hours from here and I can   
deposit into the City Bank. I’ll take Roy with me.” Thea told her brother.

“Speedy are you sure.” Oliver looked at his sister and she nodded up at him. “Fine but she wears this as long as you are on the plane with her.”

“Awe jewelry and here I didn’t get you anything. Fine whatever as long as it gets me out of here.” Black Siren rolled her eyes.  
10 minutes into Felicity getting flight plans faked and a pilot friend informed of what is going on while she was working on the fake passport documents John screamed.

“They got past my block hang on I get control this time I can kick him out for good now that I know where he is broadcasting from. We got 10 minutes before they get here. I need five more for the documents and identities to be backstopped.“ Felicity explained.

“I called Roy and he is meeting us there.” Thea added.

“John are you okay?” Oliver asked. 

“I’ll be good. May take a minute or more.” John flexed his hand trying to get the feeling to come back.

“It might take longer than that I will look at it later at the bunker.” Felicity worked furiously on her tablet. It’s a good thing she can multi task.

“Let’s get you out to the car.” Quentin reached to help Black Siren up and out of the cabin.

“I cannot believe he did this Thea. This is the key to the Meta Human dampener do not let her out of your site for a second Speedy.” Oliver pulled his sister in for a hug as Felicity handed her the documents she needed.

“Damn it, they are here already.” Oliver said.

“CURTIS YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU MANIPULATE THE CHIPS THAT WAY IF WAYNE EVER FOUND OUT ABOUT IT HE WOULD NOT BE DEVELOPING IT WITH US. YOU HURT ME AND JOHN AND YOU COULD HAVE JEOPARDIZED EVERYTHING!” Felicity screamed as she reached out and smacked him across the face.

“Back off Blondie we couldn’t let you all handle the bitch over there on your own. Obviously.” Rene quipped.

Oliver came straight into his space and growled. “You do not get to talk to my wife like that you bastard. You betrayed our trust on many occasions and you Curtis whining about us tracking your damn GPS you had my wife ingest nanites so you could track her I think you were worse and you have gone completely off the rails Dinah. Killing her isn’t going to bring Vince back and she has the money stashed somewhere we need that money or the City dies. None of you are looking beyond the end of your own noses right now so BACK THE HELL OFF!”

“YO, I think Oliver wants to fight everyone.” Rene snapped. “Fight me Bitch.”

Oliver punched him as John tried to stop Dinah. Dinah let loose with a cry as Quentin got in the car and started the engine.

“I stopped a subway with my cry you don’t think I could stop a car.” Dinah opened her mouth just as Oliver shot her with a trick arrow with a Meta human dampener attached.

“You’re letting her get away!” Dinah yelled.

Rene went to shoot at the tires and Felicity inserted herself between them. Rene’s bullet hit her shoulder. Oliver lost it and went off on Rene. Punching him square in the gut then head,   
Rene went down grabbed an ax and Oliver shot it out of his hand as he kicked him in the stomach. Curtis yelled, “they are getting away grab Rene Dinah let’s go.” John aimed at the tires on their van as they squealed out of there and missed because of his arm. Oliver ran for Felicity.

“Are you okay? Are both of you okay?” Oliver held her close.

“I’m Okay but damn my shoulder hurts. This one is going to hurt more because I can’t take anything for it.” She pouted. “I think we should go to the hospital and see Doctor Schwartz but I   
can say I have no stress and no pain in my stomach so yeah me.”

Oliver kissed her forehead as he carried her to the van.

…..

Doctor Schwartz frowned as she saw Oliver carrying Felicity in with John on his heels. “What happened, I have Rene in surgery and now this? What is going on?”

“Well a lot how is Rene?” John looked at Doctor Schwartz.

“His wound from 6 months ago reopened. He is in surgery but unless we get the money from Corto Maltese soon I will have to transfer him out of town to be treated.” She responded. “I can use a local to remove the bullet and sew this up but it is going to hurt either way. No painkillers right now for you.”

“Okay. Oliver, come here please?” Felicity leaned into his chest and held on with her other arm.

“Sling and absolutely no movement at all Felicity. Also Lay down we’ll check on the little one okay?” Doctor Schwartz grabbed the imaging machine. The heart beat came on and the screen lit up. It was harder to get an image but everything looked fine.

“Rest and watch the shoulder.” Doctor Schwartz told her as she left.

….

“Dad, Mama what happened?” Will rushed over to Felicity as soon as he saw them come in.

“William it’s nothing the doctor fixed me up. Nothing to worry about.” Felicity told him.

“You both promised not to lie to me again so I want to know what happened NOW.” William began to vibrate with anger.

“Okay Bud your right. Let’s sit down and we can talk. But Mama is fine. Doctor Schwartz said everything is fine we will start there.” Oliver began as he explained what had happened William started to look really angry like nothing either of them had seen before.

“I think I should stay home from school tomorrow. I’ll help Mama and Raisa I just don’t think I could look at or talk to Zoey at all and she is in all my classes.” William stood and stomped not walked but, stomped to his room.

“I think we should give him….” They both heard a crash from William’s room. They ran in to find him having thrown the lamp across the room and smashed it against the concrete wall.

“William, I get that you are angry Bud. I really do. But you need to calm down. I have to go to City hall and make sure the money has gotten deposited and then I need to talk to City council. You go with Mama to the bunker and she can show you a slightly better way to let out your anger and then you can talk.” Oliver kissed Felicity on the forehead and she held out her hand for William to come with her. William stomped past her.

“How could you let Mama go out in the field Dad? What if Rene had of shot her lower or more to the right she wouldn’t be here now? I want to punch Rene so bad for that.” William was seething.

Oliver looked at him, “I already did just that like I told you Rene is in the hospital being transferred to Central City Hospital. I didn’t want it to come to that but no one hurts my wife and   
Mama needed to be there to convince Quentin to try to do the right thing.”

“Fine but I don’t want Mama to ever leave the bunker again.” William yelled as he stormed to the car.

“I’ll talk to him and you also remember my life my choice.” Felicity grabbed him by the tie and kissed him. “Good luck I have been monitoring the city bank account and it’s there. Hope Thea and Roy call soon.” 

“Thanks, good luck to you too. This one may be a little more difficult. Oliver pointed to William.” Oliver got in his car and Felicity drove with William to the bunker.

“Hang on Will that may be Aunt Thea calling.” Felicity yelled as they entered the bunker. “Thea what’s wrong?” Thea looked ashen and she’s been crying.

“After we deposited the money in the account I took the cuffs off her and she ran. Quentin tried to follow and she let out a cry and he’s in the hospital. Then out of nowhere these guys came and they took Roy. They didn’t say anything just took him Felicity. They spoke Russian.” Thea was in tears.

“Anatoly, he must have followed you. Get home Thea as soon as you can I will start running my trace programs.” Felicity started typing; one handed is harder than it looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to TDGAL1 for always being a good friend


End file.
